The Internet, also referred to as the worldwide web (WWW), has become a mass media where the content presentation is largely supported by paid advertisements that are added to the web-page content. Typically, advertisements are displayed using portions of code written in, for example, hyper-text mark-up language (HTML) or JavaScript that is inserted into, or otherwise called up by documents also written in HTML and which are sent to a user node for display. A web-page typically contains text and multimedia elements that are intended for display on the user's display device.
One of the most common types of advertisements on the Internet is in a form of a banner advertisement. Banner advertisements are generally images or animations that are displayed within a web-page. Other advertisements are simply inserted at various locations within the display area of the document. A typical web-page displayed today is cluttered with many advertisements, which frequently are irrelevant to the content being displayed, and as a result the user's attention is not given to them. Consequently, the advertising price of potentially valuable display area is low because its respective effectiveness is low.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by matching an advertisement to an already existing image.